The present invention is that of a new and improved fan which can be operated by a remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,594, issued to Snow, discloses a portable fan which provides oscillation in two axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,039, issued to Crawford, discloses a remote controlled fan which is operated by a hand held remote control which controls the power, speed of fan rotation, oscillation of the fan, and movement of the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,926, issued to Gilbert, Jr., discloses a portable fan which is provided with a remote control assembly to facilitate its use by handicapped persons.
The present invention is that of a new and improved fan which can be operated by a remote control. The concept of the present invention can be applied to any design fan, either a table top or floor fan, and would provide features such as tilt, level, pause and sleep remote functions. The remote control itself could come in a wide variety of designs.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a fan in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the fan that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the fan in detail, it is to be understood that the fan is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The fan is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present fan. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fan which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fan which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fan which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fan which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fan which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.